charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Powers are magical traits that allow a being or an object to perform or cause a supernatural effect in a manner that cannot be explained by scientific means. They are manifested through supernatural beings such as demons, pixies, spirits, as well as witches and magical objects. Powers are often a distinguishing trait between supernatural beings and mortals. Due to the ability to defy natural limitations, beings with powers have an edge over mortals without powers. Some use that advantage to do good, while others use it for personal gain or evil. Classification of Powers Power Categories : Also see: List of Magical Powers Depending on what the powers are used for, they can be classified into various categories. Some powers such as telekinesis can belong into multiple categories. Active and Passive Powers Powers can be classified as active or passive depending on whether they require the user to take any action or if they just happen naturally. Active powers are powers triggered by the user at the time of need. For example, a person with telekinesis actively channels their power to move an object. Other examples include freezing time, reading minds, teleportation, etc. Passive powers are always in effect and don't need to be channeled in any way. For example, immortality doesn't require any type of trigger. An immortal being is just naturally immortal. Development of Powers Acquisition of Powers Most beings such as witches and demons acquire their powers through genetic inheritance. However, despite being born with the powers, not all powers manifest after birth. Powers can also be acquired through other means such as: * Coming into contact with certain magical beings or objects * Stealing or transfer * Afterlife - e.g: ghosts, spirits, and Whitelighters Binding of Powers This is the process through which powers are disabled, usually through a spell, rendering the person powerless. The powers are not removed but rather they are made dormant. This is often performed on young witches by their parents to protect them from magical harm. Bound powers can be unbound through an unbinding spell or due to a tragic/emotional event. For example, Marisol Vera performed a power binding spell on Macy, Mel and Maggie when they were babies to protect them and to give them a normal life. After sensing danger just before her death, she performed a Power Unbinding Spell causing their powers to become reactivated when the sisters were all in the same room.Pilot Power Transfer In certain circumstances, powers can be transferred from one being to another. A power transfer ritual may require special magical objects such as the Prism of Souls. Stealing Powers The ability to transfer powers opens the potential for evil beings to steal powers from others either by killing them or tricking them to transfer powers. For example, an imposter demon tried to trick the Charmed Ones in order to steal their powers using the Prism of Souls.Let This Mother Out. Losing Powers Beings with powers can lose them completely if the powers are removed, destroyed, stolen by or transferred to other beings. Trivia * Unlike in the original series, powers do not have a particular sound effect when a power is used. See Also *Magic *List of Magical Powers References Category:Powers Category:Terms Category:Magic